1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to discard scan operations in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. The disk drives may be configured in an array, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) topology, to provide data security in the event of a hardware or software failure. The data storage systems may be connected to a host, such as a mainframe computer. The disk drives in many data storage systems have commonly been known as Direct Access Storage Devices (DASD). DASD devices typically store data on a track from which information may be recorded and read. Cache memories in computer systems have associated directories of entries of data files. Various kinds of directory scan commands ensure that the directory and associated tiles in a particular cache are current.